Apuesta
by katherine009
Summary: Todo gracias a una apuesta, todo gracias a las que se hacían llamar sus amigas, gracias a ellas, ahora ella, Kagome Higurashi, debía besar al sujeto mas despreciable, egocéntrico, patán, poco caballero y endemoniadamente sexy de la ciudad, Inuyasha Taisho.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. **

**La historia es mía :D.**

**Esta historia esta basada en una experiencia propia, si, yo era la pobre Kagome T.T (malditas amigas .) **

Un grupo de amigas se encontraban bebiendo en una mesa apartada de un boliche. Riéndose entre ellas, cada tanto mirando disimuladamente a los sujetos que se encontraban bailando, como si estuvieran buscando una presa.

Dentro de aquel grupo se encontraban dos muchachas muy parecidas, casi idénticas. Una poseía el pelo negro como la noche, extremadamente lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules y fríos, su tez extremadamente blanca, su figura perfecta, la cual se denotaba mas con el vestido negro al cuerpo que llevaba.

La otra muchacha poseía el pelo negro con reflejos azules, lacio, salvo en las puntas, donde se formaban unos pequeños rulos . Sus ojos celestes, que expresaban ternura e inocencia, su tez también era blanca, pero no tanto como la otra, su figura igual de perfecta, la cual se apreciaba mejor gracias al top negro que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y el pantalón ajustado a sus piernas.

-Kikyo, Kagome, deben admitir que ustedes jamás participaron en una apuesta que vaya contra sus ideales- pronuncio una de las chicas divertida mirando a las jóvenes que se parecían.

Las aludidas intercambiaron miradas, la de ojos azules miro con indiferencia a Sango, mientras que la de ojos celeste, frunció el seño enojada.

-disculpa por tener cordura- respondió con tranquilidad Kikyo.

-¡no es verdad Sango! Yo he hecho varias locuras…-pronuncio Kagome ofendida.

-vamos Kag, el decirle a tu madre que te ibas a dormir y pasar la noche despierta no es una travesura- pronuncio riendo la pelirroja.

-¡Ayame! –grito enojada, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo. Kikyo, que se encontraba a su lado no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa- ¡Kikyo! Eres mi hermana, ¡se supone que debes defenderme!

-discúlpame Kag, pero las chicas tiene razón, tu jamás has roto las reglas – dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso, para luego seguir hablando- es cierto que tampoco lo he hecho, pero lo mío es por motivos diferente, simplemente no me interesa hacer locuras, en cambio a vos te da miedo….

Kagome se sentía traicionada por su hermana y burlada por sus amigas. Si, era verdad, ella era una chica buena y eso no tenia nada de malo, ¿no?.

-hagamos algo, hoy las hermanas Higurashi harán algo que no les gusta – expreso Ayame con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Kagome al ver aquella mirada que tanto conocía en su amiga lo único que pudo sentir es temor por su vida, mientras que Kikyo simplemente se dedico a ignorarla.

-no cuenten conmigo, no le veo el sentido- se limito a responder Kikyo.

-ni conmigo-apoyo Kagome.

-¡vamos chicas! O me van a decir que las hermanas Higurashi le tienen miedo a un simple reto- hablo Sango- de Kagome me lo esperaba, pero de ti Kikyo, ¿también tienes miedo? –la mirada café se enfrento con la azul de la aludida, en una lucha de poder.

-acepto- respondió ofendida. Nadie llamaba cobarde a Kikyo Higurashi- y mi hermana también acepta- mejor dicho, nadie llamaba cobarde a las hermanas Higurashi.

Kagome al oír la respuesta de su hermana no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué había hecho Kikyo?¡Se había vuelto loca! Había puesto sus vidas en las manos de sus desquiciadas amigas.

Sango y Ayame se alejaron de ellas, para poder hablar sobre que le harían hacer a las pobres hermanas, momento que aprovecho Kagome para reclamarle a su hermana.

-¿Estas loca Kikyo? Yo no pienso participar…

-vamos Kag, no será nada complicado, conociéndolas solo nos harán besar con algún desconocido.

Kagome se puso pálida. Ella jamás se había besado con un extraño, a lo largo de sus veinte años solo había tenido dos novios, los cuales fueron los únicos que pudieron tocar sus labios. Y ahora le venia su hermana con que se calmara.

-Kikyo...yo…tu…¡estas loca!- exclamo frustrada.

Kikyo sonrió con ternura, mientras que despeinaba un poco a su hermana. A veces olvidaba lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser.

-ya sabemos que harán- exclamaron Sango y Ayame al mismo tiempo.

Las hermanas se dedicaron a mirarlas, esperando el veredicto.

-ustedes deberán besarse con alguien esta noche- empezó a decir Ayame- pero antes de decir con quien les aclaramos las reglas, si ustedes pierden deberán limpiar nuestro apartamentos por un mes, lo mismo pasara si nosotras perdemos.

Kikyo sonrió, sus amigas eran tan predecibles.

Sango se dedicaba a mirar a los alrededores, buscando los afortunados que recibirían un beso de las hermanas Higurashi, hasta que un grupo de muchachos hicieron su aparición por la entrada. Una sonrisa de victoria se formo en su rostro, esta apuesta la ganarían ellas.

-y no a cualquiera, sino que a los hermanos Taisho…-pronuncio feliz Sango.

El rostro de ambas hermanas de deformo, mostrando sorpresa. Kikyo no daba fe a lo que había oído, mientras que Kagome estaba apunto de desmayarse.

-decidan quien ira con quien- agrego Ayame.

-yo elijo a Sesshomaru – respondió Kikyo, aprovechando el estado de shock de su hermana. Si ella iba a besar a un Taisho, por lo menos seria al que ella consideraba apto.

-pero yo odio a Inuyasha, es un maldito patán sin modales-exclamo enojada Kagome una vez que salió de su shock.

¿Ella debía besar a Inuyasha? Por lo que recordaba, jamás se habían llevado bien, él cada vez que podía la molestaba, era un maldito patán, egocéntrico que se creía que todas las chicas enloquecían por él. Era cierto que Inuyasha era un joven muy apuesto, cuerpo de atleta, pelo negro, con un corte rebelde y unos ojos dorados capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Si era hermoso, pero lo que tenia de hermoso lo tenia de incompetente y eso era algo que ella no soportaba.

Miro a su hermana dolida. Claro, Kikyo había elegido al elegante, caballero, apuesto y sobre todo frio de Sesshomaru. El hermano mayo de Inuyasha era hermoso también, cuerpo perfecto, el pelo blanco y corto, sus ojos de color oro, con una mirada mas fría que la de su hermana.

-discúlpame Kagome, pero sabes que Inuyasha no merece probar mis labios-Kikyo poso su mirada en Sesshomaru, por lo menos Sesshomaru era mas interesante, por lo que sabia era un sujeto serio, que se relacionaba lo justo y necesario, no le interesaba que lo vieran con arrastradas, era todo un reto.

Kagome temblaba. ¿Con que cara haría eso?. ¿Cuántas veces ella misma le había dicho a Taisho que antes de besarlo preferiría tirarse de un puente? ¡Él se burlaría de ella toda la vida!. Miro con odio a sus amigas, ¿qué clase de amigas le harían eso?.

-suerte amiga-sonrió con inocencia Sango.

-es hora de afrontar tus miedos Kagome- agrego divertida Ayame.

-vamos hermana, es solo un beso, no es como si te fueras a casar- Kagome miro a su hermana como si tuviera dos cabeza. ¿Cómo le podía decir eso tan tranquila? Cierto, su hermana se besaría con Sesshomaru, el cual no era un maldito patán como Inuyasha.

Trago duro, era hora de la verdad….

**¡Hola! Bueno, hace poco volví a fanfiction y publique "Ya no" para las que lo leyeron, puede que tenga una continuación contada por parte de Inuyasha, pero dentro de un tiempito, la facultad y el trabajo no me dan un respiro T.T.**

**Cualquier cosa que piensen me dejan un ****reviews así me ayudan a mejorar! :D**

**Sin mas me despido…Kat…**


	2. Frente a frente

**Lo personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**

**La historia es mía :D.**

…*_*...

Kikyo Pov.

Mire por última vez a mi grupo de amigas. Todavía no entendía como podía ser amiga de ese grupo de chicas desquiciadas. Sango reía divertida, mientras que una mirada picara se instalaba en Ayame. Esas en vez de amigas, parecían enemigas!.

Por ultimo mire a mi hermana, Kagome . Ella se encontraba en otro mundo, con la mirada perdida, como intentando descubrir el origen del mundo.

Negué con la cabeza, lo volvía a repetir, ella exageraba mucho, demasiado.

-Kag…no te olvides respirar, si te mueres cuando estas conmigo nuestro padres se la agarran conmigo-bromee, intentando que ella se tranquilizara.

-eres mala Kikyo, a ti siempre te toca la parte fácil…

Sonreí, en esta ocasión ella no se equivocaba, la verdad que el mayor de los Taisho parecía un hombre enigmático.

Me disponía a partir hacia mi objetivo cuando la voz de Sango me interrumpió.

-por cierto Kikyo…Sesshomaru es padre soltero…

"_Sesshomaru es padre soltero…" _Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza. ¿Ahora que hacia? Yo me había prometido a mi misma, que con hombres casados o con hijos jamás me metería y ahora justo daba la casualidad que Sesshomaru tenia un niño.

Clave mi mirada nuevamente en él. Seria por una noche, ¿no?. No tenía porque conocer a su hijo revoltoso.

-pues…ustedes mismas dijeron que hoy teníamos que ir contra nuestros principios… -la sonrisa de Sango y Ayame se borro, sabían que yo iba enserio.

Para ser sincera, ya hace un tiempo Sesshomaru me había despertado cierta curiosidad. Él recién se había recibido de abogado, una profesión que le quedaba con su personalidad, mientras que yo de doctora.

No sabia mucho de él, solo que era reservado, frio y muy atractivo.

Con la elegancia que me caracterizaba me aleje de mis amigas, les di un ultimo vistazo, Sango y Ayame me miraban divertidas. _Ya me la cobrare, _pensé tranquilamente. Mientras que mi hermana se encontraba mirando un vaso vacío, como si en él fuera a encontrar las respuestas del mundo.

Iba ignorando a los sujetos que se me acercaban, mi objetivo en esa noche lo tenía muy claro. A medida que iba avanzando, un plan se iba formando en mi mente. Él no era cualquier sujeto y yo no era cualquier mujer. No podía llegar y avanzarlo como una chica fácil, porque estaba segura que él me rechazaría.

_¿Qué hago para llamar su atención?. _Me separaba de él unos pasos, así que sin mas me acerque, pasando cerca de él, chocándolo "sin querer". No pare, no mire atrás, simplemente me dedique a avanzar, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él no fuera un adonis por el cual mas de una mujer mataría.

Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, notando en su mirada una pisca de curiosidad en mí. Claro, el orgullo del gran Sesshomaru no podía soportar que una mujer lo ignorara de tal manera.

Sonreí satisfecha, después de todo él era hombre.

Me acerque a la barra y pedí una bebida, solo me faltaba esperar que él llegara. Podía sentir las miradas de mis amigas sobre mi, simplemente las ignore. El muchacho llego con mi bebida a la vez que alguien se posicionaba mi lado.

-una igual- pidió una voz masculina. Al oírlo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió por mi cuerpo, era como me lo había imaginado. Una voz con autoridad, algo que hacia juego con el porte de él.- debería tener cuidado

Lo mire de reojo, di un sorbo a mi bebida y le sonreí con burla.

-es una disco, si no quiere que lo choquen, le recomiendo que se retire…-me limite a decir con tranquilidad.

Lo oí gruñir por lo bajo, parecía que mi respuesta no le había causado para nada gracia. Si él creía que me rebajaría como todas, estaba muy equivocado.

…..*_*…

Pov Kagome.

Mi hermana se había ido. ¡Ni siquiera le había importado que él tuviera un hijo!. No entendía el comportamiento de Kikyo, ella era tan sensata.

Suspire agotada. ¿Qué tan duro seria limpiar el departamento de mis amigas por un mes?. No es que me estaba rindiendo, solo que poseía un poco de curiosidad.

-vamos Kag, vete…-Sango ya se encontraba en un estado de felicidad pura.

-¡Por kami Kagome!- exclamo Ayame, quien no se quedaba atrás.- solo debes decirle… Inuyasha, te besare…y listo! O mejor aun, ve y bésalo sin pronunciar palabra…

Lo volvía a decir. ¡Ellas eran mis enemigas!.

-ustedes están borrachas…

-amiga, nunca pensé que Inuyasha te asustara tanto…-coloco el dedo en su rostro.

-¡no digan tonterías!... ya verán…-bebí lo que me quedaba de alcohol y me levante decidida- espero que sepan limpiar bien, porque lo necesitaran…

Con la cabeza en alto me aleje de ellas, segura de lo que iba hacer o por lo menos eso era lo que yo me quería hacer creer.

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de ella, me detuve, apoyándome en una pared. ¿Qué haría?en mis planes no estaba rebajarme y si lo besaba, caería en la misma bolsa que todas.

Me podría hacer la borracha y luego negar todo al otro día, pero entonces Inuyasha diría que por fin había aceptado mi deseo oculto por él.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. Esta situación me estaba produciendo jaqueca.

-maldito…pedante…egocéntrico…

¡Oh, pero él no me ganaría! Aunque técnicamente él ni sabia de la apuesta.

-¡te odio!...no, mejor dicho las odio!

Si, definitivamente yo sabía que no debía salir. En este momento yo podría estar en mi cuarto, escuchando música, leyendo algún libro, en vez de estar aquí pensando como besar al idiota mas grande del mundo.

-¡no lo hare!..- me iría. Limpiaría el departamento de ellas por un mes, no me importaba nada, solo quería conservar mi dignidad.

Di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero choque contra algo duro, mejor dicho alguien duro, especificando mejor, contra el pecho duro de alguien.

Me sobe la nariz, mientras que murmuraba un suave disculpa.

-veo que sigues siendo igual de torpe que siempre Higurashi…-esa voz, no me podía equivocar. Levante la mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa arrogante.

De pronto unas ganas enormes de golpearlo me surgieron, odiaba esa maldita sonrisa.

-Taisho…-respondí mordaz.

Sentí su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, inspeccionando mi vestimenta. _Maldita Sango y su obsesión por darme ropa que apenas me cubre._ El tener todo el abdomen al descubierto y un pantalón que se ajustaban a mis curvas era algo que me incomodaba.

-mi rostro esta aquí idiota…-resalte la ultima palabra. ¡El maldito me había comido con la mirada!.

-Jhe…-sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro- se podría decir que hoy, hasta pareces mujer…

Una vena en mi frente empezó a palpitar. ¡El maldito descarado hasta hace unos segundos me estaba violando con la mirada!.

-¿a si? Pues tu mirada hace unos segundos no decía lo mismo…-estaba decidido. Esa noche Inuyasha Taisho rogaría por un beso mío.

….*_*...

**Holis! :D Primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un reviews, sus palabras me motivan a seguir.**

**Muchas gracias a : ****EVELYN TKM****, ****Yenhy**** , ****aky9110****, ****Ferita Taisho**** , ****Guest, ****guardiana** **:D**

**Intentare no tardarme, aunque la facultad me esta asfixiando! ¡Ayuda! T.T**

**Kikyo y Sesshomaru me lo ponen difícil, al ser tan frios . pero Inuyasha y Kagome, ellos serán mas fácil, solo debo poner lo que me paso a mi xDDD **

**Y para las que tiene duda, si,me cobre lo que me hicieron mis amigas! Jajaja **

**Espero sus reviews para asi mejorar, muchas gracias!**

**Kat…**


	3. Problemas

Pov Kagome.

* * *

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cumplir mi cometido? ¡Vamos! Después de todo él era un hombre, caía ante la tentación.

Nuestras miradas se enfrentaban, intentando intimidar al otro. Yo me encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, mientras él mantenía esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

Lo iba a golpear. Mis manos se cerraban en puño, pero la apuesta vino a mi mente, así que respire profundo e intente relajarme.

-Inuyasha….¿queres tomar algo?- intente preguntar con mi voz mas angelical.

Pero la reacción de él me dejo descolocada. Se puso en posición de defensa y su rostro mostraba miedo.

-¿me queres envenenar?- interrogo asustado- ¡maldita bruja!

-¡pero si serás idiota!- le grite- solo quiero ser amable con vos!

-no tenes fiebre Higurashi- su mano se poso en mi frente, haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan de rojo- ¿consumiste algo raro?

-¡cállate y veni conmigo!- lo tome del brazo y lo lleve prácticamente arrastrando a la barra.

Fin Pov Kagome

* * *

Pov Kikyo.

¿Yo era fría?. Por kami, este sujeto era el rey de los fríos y aburridos. Lo mire de reojo, debía hacer algo, no quería perder.

-que sujeto mas frío, es extremadamente serio y se nota que no le interesan los retos, por ahí les teme. Mejor me iré a buscar diversión. –pronuncie en alemán.

Lo mire de reojo, su expresión se endureció. Claro que sabia que él hablaba alemán, Kagome me lo había comentado una vez.

Deje el vaso sobre la barra y me aleje sin despedirme. Tampoco le rogaría, yo no era de esas.

¿Realmente había perdido? No podía dar crédito, que yo había fracasado en una apuesta tan sencilla.

De repente sentí una mano que me tomaba del brazo. Me di vuelta dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar, pero me quede estática al ver la mirada dorada, que acostumbraba a ser fría, arder de la furia.

-yo no le temo a nada- pronuncio en alemán.

-suéltame- pronuncie mordaz. Pero aun así él no aflojo el agarre.

-¿no querías diversión?- sonrió arrogante, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vos sos capaz de darme lo que busco?- susurre en su oído con malicia.

De un tirón me separe de él. Levante la cabeza, mirándolo con la misma soberbia con la cual él me miraba.

-porque simplemente soy el mejor- me inspecciono con su mirada por primera vez en la noche- nada ni nadie se asemeja a mí…

Sonreí con burla. ¡Ese sujeto no poseía mas ego porque no tenia tiempo!. Había oído que él se creía mejor que cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra, pero jamás había pensando que era para tanto.

-que estés acostumbrado a competir con personas de segunda calidad, solo te hace el mejor de ese grupo- me fusilo con su mirada- en cambio, yo soy lo mejor de lo mejor y dudo que vos puedas complacerme.

Me atrajo nuevamente a él. Sus labios se encontraban muy cerca de los míos.

-¿miedo a probar?-nuestros labios se rozaron con cada palabra dicha por él.

-jamás- susurre. Me aleje de él, no dejaría que me besara así de fácil.- veamos que tienes…

Una mueca, que podría ser una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Parecía que sin querer había despertado la fiera que poseía adentro.

Fin pov Kikyo

* * *

Pov Kagome.

¡Lo mataría! Desde que habíamos llegado a la barra él no dejaba de insinuar que estaba drogada y ¡coqueteaba con otras como si yo no estuviera!

Una en venita palpitaba en mi frente. El muy idiota estaba piropeando a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Cómo lo besaría si él estaba más pendiente de las demás que de mí? Tampoco es que le iba a estar rogando como una arrastrada.

-_malditas chicas, maldito Taisho, maldito mundo que esta confabulado en mi contra_- pensé.

Sonreí feliz, una idea había llegado a mi. Llamaría su atención a mi manera. Me baje del asiento y clave mi taco aguja en su pie.

-¡maldita sea!- grito del dolor- ¿estas loca mujer?

-ups, no te vi- sonríe con malicia.

Claro que lo besaría, pero lo haría a mi manera.

-primero me invitas a tomar algo para ser amable- enfatizo la última palabra- y ahora me pisas. ¿Qué queres hacer mujer?

Yo sople aburrida. Solo lo había pisado, no era la gran cosa.

-no seas chiquilín, solo quería llamar tu atención.

-¿mi atención? Que tal un.. ."Inuyasha me podrías escuchar" –grito.

-¿podes bajar la voz? Pareces loco!- le grite yo también.

Unos guardias que estaban cerca, se concentraron en nosotros al ver el pequeño alboroto que estábamos haciendo.

-¿te podes calmar? No quiero que nos saquen- pronuncie mas tranquila al ver los guardias.

Él miro de reojo y suspiro.

-vamos Kagome, es que estas rara- yo mire para otro lado- generalmente solo me hablas para insultarme.

-considera que es tu día de suerte.

De pronto esa sonrisa arrogante se poso nuevamente en su rostro.

-ya se que esta pasando, te diste cuenta que estas enamorada de mi- exclamo con orgullo.

Me puse roja de la ira. ¡Maldito creído! ¿Yo enamorada de él? JA.

-¡ni en tus mejores sueños idiota!

-¿a si?...entonces, ¿ por que te pusiste roja?- él se acerco a mi.

-no te me acerques Taisho- por inercia retrocedí un paso, chocándome con un banco que se encontraba atrás de mi.

-no huyas Kagome- sonrió con arrogancia- yo sabia que tarde o temprano caerías a mis pies como todas.

Me tomo de la cintura, pegándome a él. Yo apoye mis manos en su pecho, intentando alejarlo de mí.

-te lo advierto Taisho, me sueltas por las buenas o será por las malas- le advertí.

¿Quién se creía él?. Si, era condenadamente sexi, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho.

-¿Qué harás?- sus labios se empezaron acercar a los míos.

Busque con la mirada desesperada algo o alguien que me salvara. Hasta que vi mi salvación, con mi mano derecho agarre un vaso de la barra que contenía alcohol y sin pensarlo le volquee el contenido en la cabeza.

Él me soltó al acto, su mirada llena de furia se poso en mi.

-¿estas loca? –grito furioso.

-te advertí que me soltaras

Yo comencé a reír al ver su perfecto peinado y ropa totalmente arruinado por el líquido. Mala decisión para mi, ya que él no se quedo quieto. Copiando mi misma acción, me volcó alcohol en la cabeza.

-¡idiota!- exclame mientras intentaba sacarme el líquido con la mano en un vano intento.

-¿ no tenias calor Kagome?- su risa fue lo que termino de sacarme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a él para golpearlo. De acuerdo, no era una actitud apropiada de una dama, pero solo quería borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡suéltame loca!

-¡te matare imbécil!

Los guardias que antes nos estaban observando se acercaron a nosotros. Uno me alzo en los aires, mientras que el otro tomaba a Inuyasha de los brazos.

-ustedes se irán de aquí ahora mismo.

De esa forma, yo gritando y pataleando, Inuyasha insultando y diciendo que era toda mi culpa nos fueron sacando del lugar.

Mis amigas, que se encontraban bailando con los amigos de Inuyasha, me miraron sorprendidas y riéndose calculando que habría pasado.

* * *

**Hola hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me dan fuerza para seguir. **

**Voy a responder a algunas dudas que les surgieron a varios. **

**Yo se que Kikyo y Sesshomaru es una pareja complicada, aunque intento conservar un poco sus personalidades, pero debemos recordar que mi historia no esta situada en la época antigua ni basada en la historia misma. Así que tranquilamente pueden sentir atracción, después de todo son seres humanos! Además me gustan los retos xDDD **

**Lo que les hice a mis amigas lo pondré al final del fic :D **

**Y por ultimo, no les recomiendo hacer lios en boliches . aunque ahora me rio, en ese momento no me gusto que me sacaran xDDD**

**Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias!**

**Kat…**


	4. Mas problemas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :D

* * *

Pov Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru y yo nos encontrábamos sumergidos en una danza erótica. Él había posado sus manos a unos centímetros de mis glúteos, obligándome a estar pegada a él. Mientras que yo me dedicaba a mover mi cintura como si fuera una serpiente, produciendo un roce exquisito entre ambos. Mis manos se deslizaban por su pecho, haciendo sutiles caricias.

No necesitábamos hablar, eso solamente rompería el clima. Lo único que queríamos era demostrar quien era el mejor en seducir, sin hablar y sin llegar a lo burdo.

Nuestro aliento chocaba gracias a la cercanía de nuestras caras. Sus ojos dorados brillaban de tal forma, haciéndome ver el deseo que poseía.

Sin más, llegando a nuestro límite, la escasa distancia que poseíamos la cortamos. Por fin mis labios hacían contacto con los suyos. No era un beso suave, no, mas bien era hambriento, nuestras lenguas se enredaban, batallando en muestra de quien tenia el poder.

Sus manos se posaron en mis glúteos, apretándolos levemente, esa acción me llevo a soltar un leve gemido, que se camuflo en el beso.

Ese maldito besaba como los mil demonios.

Unos pequeños gritos, muy familiares para mi me hicieron salir del hechizo en el cual me había sumergido. Me separe sutilmente de él, produciendo una confusión en Sesshomaru.

Mi mirada se dirigió al punto exacto del bullicio. Mi seño se frunció levemente.

-¡Demonios Kagome!- exclame frustrada. Al ver como mi hermana era llevada por los guardias mientras le gritaba quien sabe que a Inuyasha.

-ese idiota…-murmuro Sesshomaru al ver a su hermano metido en aquel lio.

-debo ir por ella…-el sentimiento protector salió a resurgir.

-no tengas miedo por ella, esta con el idiota de Inuyasha, no pasara nada…-exclamo tranquilo.

Yo lo mire por unos segundos sorprendida. Había escuchado de la poca relación de los hermanos, pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto.

-en realidad, no temo por ella…-una situación muy típica de Kagome se visualizo en mi mente, produciéndome una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo- temo por tu hermano, por lo que ella le hará…

Sesshomaru analizo mis palabras. Buscándole el inconveniente, pero ni así su semblante se inmuto.

-es hora que alguien ponga en su lugar a Inuyasha…-se limito a responder.

Mire por última vez por donde los habían sacado. Por ahí él tenia razón, quizá ya había llegado la hora que Kagome arreglara sus pequeñas diferencias con él.

Fin del Pov.

* * *

Pov Kagome.

-¡No vuelvan mas!- gritaron los guardias antes de cerrarnos la puerta en nuestros rostros.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza. Yo no era de actuar así, solamente ese individuo que se encontraba a unos pasos lograba sacar lo peor de mi.

Sentía como la furia recorría por mis venas. Mis nudillos se encontraban blancos y el muy idiota solo se dedicaba a mirarme, sus ojos dorados ardían como el mismo infierno, parecía que por fin lo había hecho enojar.

-Es toda tu culpa.

Su voz arrogante llego a mis oídos.

Lo iba a matar. Comencé a temblar de enojo, solo a mi se me ocurría hacerle caso a las desquiciadas de mi amigas.

-¿mi culpa?...hasta donde yo recuerdo el idiota que estuvo insinuando toda la noche que yo había ingerido algo raro es otro, ¡yo solo quería ser amable por una vez en mi vida contigo!- grite, soltando toda mi frustración.

-pisarme y tirarme alcohol no es ser amable, ¡loca!

Bufe sin humor, odiaba las apuestas, odiaba en este momento a mis amigas, lo odiaba a él y sobre todo odiaba que él tuviera la razón en ese momento.

-yo te advertí que te alejaras de mi por las buenas- chille.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos al oír mis palabras.

-no seas exagerada, tampoco fue como si realmente te iba a besar…-exclamo con arrogancia- después de todo, yo poseo buen gusto…

Por primera vez en toda la noche, sus palabras me dolieron. ¿Qué tenían las demás que yo no? No es que realmente quería un beso suyo, simplemente es que desde que tenia memoria, él jamás se me había insinuado. No me consideraba una mujer hermosa, pero tampoco era fea, por lo menos era pasable.

-gracias por arruinarme la noche…-baje la mirada, por primera vez no tenia ganas de seguir peleando- adiós Inuyasha…

Di media vuelta y salí corriendo, ignorando su llamado. Necesitaba caminar, despejar mi mente. Ya la apuesta no me interesaba, ya había sumido que me tocaría limpiar los departamentos de mis amigas por un mes.

No entendía el porque sus palabras me habían afectado, después de todo era Inuyasha, el sujeto mas insensible, mas idiota, arrogante, patán y sexi que había conocido hasta el momento.

Él siempre me decía eso y yo le respondía de la misma manera, pero esta vez había sido distinto. Nos habíamos encontrado fuera de la facultad, en un boliche, en el cual yo me había arreglado, realmente me había puesto "sexi" y para la mirada de él, yo estaba igual.

-te odio…-murmure. No lloraría, pero me daba rabia

Fin del Pov.

* * *

Pov Inuyasha.

No la entendía, desde que nos conocíamos ella había demostrado el desprecio que poseía hacia mi persona, mediante insultos, gestos o golpes. Y hoy, ella se había comportado diferente, había sido amable conmigo.

Ya me era difícil estar a su lado mientras ella descargaba todo su odio sobre mi, el tenerla junto a mi, comportándose de una manera tan distinta, me había descolocado. Me costaba mantenerme bajo control, desde que la había conocido un sentimiento se había apoderado de mí. Ella era completamente distinta, ella no tenia problema en hacerme ver cuando me equivocaba, no me alaba, ella era simplemente única.

Y ahora estaba frente a mí, con la mirada baja. Su reacción me había dejado en shock, no me había respondido con sus típicas respuestas llenas de insultos, no, simplemente se encontraba ahí, como si mis palabras realmente le hubieran dolido.

-Kagome…-la llame al ver cuando se comenzó a alejar- ¡Kagome!.- grite nuevamente, pero ella no paro y yo no la seguí.

Y ahí se había acabado todo, ella había huido una vez más de mi y como siempre, yo no había logrado detenerla.

Solo me pude dedicar a mirar como poco a poco la figura de ella iba desapareciendo de mi campo visual. Dudaba que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a ser como las de antes, algo dentro de mi interior me decía que ella, a partir de hoy simplemente pasaría de mí.

Con ese sabor amargo, di la vuelta y me subí a mi auto. Había sido una noche demasiada movida, era hora de descansar.

* * *

_**Y bueno queridos lectores, hemos llegado al final de la historia…. Una lastima, pero la pobre Kagome perdió. U.U. Les quiero agradecer sus reviews que fueron mi motivación para seguir…**_

_**¡Mentira! Aquí no termina la historia, lamentablemente ahí no termino todo, yo seguí sufriendo unas horas mas xDDD **_

_**Espero sus opiniones :D **_

_**Y para los que tienen dudas, si, la historia paso así tal cual. Fui sacada de un boliche por hacer disturbios xDDDD **_

_**Gracias por apoyarme, los veos en el prox cap**_

_**Kat…**_


	5. ¿Confesión?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si n.n

* * *

Pov Kagome.

* * *

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esa noche iba terminar, yendo sola por una calle oscura, con el cabello un poco despeinado y con los tacos en las manos, no le hubiera creído.

Pero así me encontraba, caminando descalza, sola y por una calle oscura. Mi mente era todo un lio, en realidad no sabia que me pasaba, porque había reaccionado así.

Había sido una discusión como tantas otras, donde él me insultaba, buscando que yo estallara, entonces…¿ por que tenia ese sabor amargo en la boca? ¿Por qué esta vez sus palabras me habían afectado?.

-No es como si yo quisiera que él me besara…además, yo poseo cerebro, no como todas sus conquistas…

Aunque lo que había dicho poseía mucha lógica, algo dentro de mi no le satisfacía ese argumento.

Golpee mi taco contra la pared, odiaba esa incertidumbre que poseía por sentimiento. Detestaba no entender porque no le había respondido como siempre, porque ahora solo me dedicaba a pensar en él.

-idiota…-murmure. Me apoye un segundo en la pared, levante la mirada y me concentre en el cielo, no había estrellas, se encontraba nublado, como mi mente.

-genial, va a llover, yo me voy a enfermar y todo por la culpa de él- suspire cansada.

Retome mi camino, recién en ese momento había notado lo lejos que me encontraba de mi casa, al paso que iba me llevaría mas de una hora llegar y aunque yo no era una chica que se caracterizaba por tener miedo, no quería quedarme mucho tiempo por esa zona.

De pronto note como un auto me seguía, mire de reojo y no pude ver quien manejaba ya que sus vidrios eran polarizados. _Genial, lo único que me falta es que sea un psicópata… _Sin pensarlo mucho empecé a caminar mas rápido, hasta que comencé correr , de repente unos pasos iban atrás mido, parecía que el sujeto se había bajado del auto.

-demonios…-murmure agitada.

Mis piernas me dolían, pero no pararía. Doble en una esquina y me pegue a la pared, esperando que el sujeto apareciera. _Si me quiere agarrar, deberá luchar antes._

Tome los tacos en la parte donde iban los empeines, dejando solo la parte del taco aguja. Contuve el aire unos segundos y lo solté cuando el sujeto doblo, golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas con mi calzado.

Escuche un grito de dolor, sin esperar que él se recuperara, me estaba preparando para golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡cálmate bruja!- me grito. Esa voz, solamente podía ser de él.

Pare en seco mi acción y lleve mi mirada a él. Inuyasha se tomaba en donde lo había golpeado. Por un instante me dio pena, pero toda muestra de misericordia se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en ira.

-¡estúpido! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- le grite mientras lo volvía a golpear, pero estaba sin fuerza.

-¡estas locas! Encima que vengo a buscarte, me golpeas- gruño él.

Coloque mis brazos en mi cintura, mi seño se frunció he hice un pequeño mohín.

-que te parece un. "Kagome espera, soy Inuyasha"- pronuncie con sarcasmo- en vez de correrme como un psicópata.

Él medito mis palabras, recién en ese momento me pare a contemplarlo, en su rostro todavía había un deje de dolor , algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su cara.

-disculpa, solo es que realmente me asustaste- admite un poco apenada.

-como digas, aunque creo que vos sabias que era yo quien te perseguía y solo quisiste golpearme- pronuncio con recelo.

-idiota- murmure ofendida.

Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron, intentando dominar al otro. Los dos nos encontrábamos enojados, aunque la única que tuviera motivos ahí fuera yo, el muy idiota se hacia el afectado. Pero de pronto su rostro se transformo, dejando atrás el enfado, como recordando algo importante.

-nos vamos- dijo sin mas, tomándome de la muñeca.

Yo lo mire sorprendida por un momento, cuando salí de mi shock, me zafé de su agarre.

-¿Quién dijo que me iría contigo?- lo interrogue. Si él creía que podría venir, tomarme a la fuerza y llevarme estaba muy equivocado.

Inuyasha no pronuncio palabra alguna, me miro enojado por un instante y sin mas me tomo, poniéndome como un saco de papas en su hombre derecho.

-quieras o no, te venís conmigo Kagome

-¡suéltame Inuyasha! Te juro que no vas a salir bien de esta- comencé a gritar, mientras que mis puños chocaban contra su espalda.

-golpea todo lo que quieras, no te soltare perra- gruño.

-¡ayuda! ¡me quiere secuestrar!- empecé a decir, intentando llamar la atención de alguien, pero para mi mala suerte, la calle se encontraba desierta.

-no seas una niña Kagome, solo te estoy ayudando.

¿Ayudando? ¿Desde cuando se le llama ayudar a un secuestro?. Cansada de luchar contra la corriente, deje de golpearlo y guarde silencio.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Cierto, ¡la apuesta!. ¡Mataría a mis amigas!

El corto trayecto que nos separaba de su auto fuimos en silencio. Una vez que llegamos a su móvil, el abrió la puerta y me tiro literalmente en el asiento, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-bruto…-me queje.

-tómalo como un regalo, por todo lo que me hiciste pasar esta noche- sonrió con sarcasmo.

Lo mire, otra vez en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba. Cerré los puños, las ganas de golpearlo habían regresado a mi. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera producir tantas emociones en mi?.

Desde que nos habíamos conocido lo único que hacíamos era pelear, parecía que cualquier tema servía para que nosotros empezáramos una batalla campal. Simplemente no lo podía evitar, él poseía algo que me irritaba, su simple presencia me despertaba un instinto asesino poco común en mi.

-se que soy hermoso, pero no es necesario que te quedes así de embobada mirándome- pronuncio con arrogancia.

Fruncí el seño. Recién al oírlo hablar mis sentidos se alertaron, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando él había encendido el auto para ponerlo en marcha.

-solo quería descubrir como una persona puede ser tan estúpida, eres un caso único- respondí con una sonrisa. Él gruño enojada, yo simplemente puse mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-perra- murmuro.

-idiota- pronuncie mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

-¡eso dolió!-se quejo.

Mire para la calle y recién en ese momento me di cuenta que no sabia a donde él me estaba llevando.

-Inuyasha…¿A dónde me llevas?- interrogue curiosa.

-después decís que yo soy el estúpido- respondió- te estoy llevando a tu casa, ¿no es obvio?

Me quede pensando. ¿Cómo sabia él donde quedaba mi casa?. Jamás se lo había dicho, además llevaba muy poco en mi nuevo hogar.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- interrogue curiosa.

-bueno, etto…-él se empezó a poner rojo y las palabras no le salían con claridad.

-¡me estuviste espiando!-comencé a reír- no sabia que estabas tan obsesionado conmigo

-khe – respondió con su común monosílabo y se concentro en el camino, ignorándome por completo.

Otra vez el silencio nos envolvió, cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Me recosté mejor en el asiento, el sueño me estaba venciendo.

Su rostro denotaba confusión, como si lo que estaba pensando no le agradara del todo.

-Inuyasha…-llame su atención. Me miro de reojo, dándome a entender que me estaba escuchando.- ¿Por qué nos llevamos tan mal?

Mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, lo note por su expresión. Guardo silencio, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas.

-creo…-comenzó a decir indeciso- que es porque los dos somos muy tercos.

Yo sonreí, era cierto, los dos éramos extremadamente tercos. Bostece, después de la adrenalina de la mini maratón que hice por culpa de Inuyasha, el cansancio me comenzó a vencer.

-pero debe haber algo mas…no entiendo porque siempre intentas hacerme enojar- murmure. Cerré los ojos, descansando un poco la vista.

Fin pov Kag.

* * *

Pov Inuyasha.

Todavía no podía creer que iba en un mismo auto, solo con Kagome. Era algo de no creer. Esa chica era todo lo que buscaba, poseía carácter, humor, sinceridad, bondad, era bella y sobre todo, no le temblaba el pulso para decirme mis verdades.

En realidad yo nunca supe como tratarla, ella no era como las demás. Mi parte de "galán", ella lo detestaba, se había formado una idea de mi incorrecta y yo no sabia como revertirla.

Al oírla hablar la mire de reojo, realmente me había sorprendido su pregunta y yo no sabia si estaba preparado para decirle la verdad.

"pero debe haber algo mas…no entiendo porque siempre intentas hacerme enojar"

Sonreí divertido. Si ella supiera que amaba verla enojada, se veía hermosa. Era cómico ver como sus labios se juntaban para formar un pequeño mohín, mientras que fruncía el seño, intentando demostrar su enfado.

Si le decía la verdad, ¿Qué podía perder?. Lamentablemente no éramos nada, así que lo único que me quedaba era apostar todo.

-la verdad Kagome…-suspire, juntando valor. No podía verla a los ojos, pero intentaría expresarme lo mejor posible- desde el primer día que te vi, en el preciso momento que nuestras miradas chocaron, supe que eras para mi- sentía mi boca pastosa, todo por los nervios- de la única forma que pasas tiempo conmigo, prestándome atención es cuando discutimos, ya se que es una forma un poco infantil- sonreí- pero no sabia que otra cosa hacer…-trague duro- ahora que sabes la verdad, me gustaría oír tu opinión.

Aguarde unos segundos, esperando su reacción, pero nada ocurrió.

-Kagome…-pronuncie al mismo tiempo que la miraba. La sorpresa, mezclada con la frustración me invadió al descubrir que mi pequeño tormento se había quedado dormido.- ¡demonios!- murmure frustrado.

* * *

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, es que no la he pasado nada bien estas semanas, he perdido a una persona que fue muy importante en mi vida, mi novio choco, pero gracias a Dios esta a salvo y como para terminar, hoy choque yo en moto, pero por suerte no paso a mayores.**

**Intentare no tardarme, gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste el cap.**

**Kat…**


End file.
